


Secret Keeper

by Doctor_Gaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clutch Moments (TM), Death, DreamTeam + Bad, Fighting, Gen, Minecraft Manhunt, Murder, Nether, Sadness, Twisted Manhunt, Villain Dream, Villain!Dream AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gaster/pseuds/Doctor_Gaster
Summary: Dream is on a quest to unlock the secrets of the End City, but his friends try to stop his crazed quest for power. This is the final Manhunt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Secret Keeper

It's quiet here.

Way too quiet.

Nobody is saying anything, myself included. There's just the faint sound of me breaking blocks and the purr-like whimpers of a Ghast. There are also a few pigmen, but I try to ignore those.

The Hunters are what they call themselves. My friends. George, Sapnap, and Bad. They've come on here to hunt me down, stop me from reaching my goal. The Ender Dragon might be the only thing protecting the secrets of End City from me, but is it that bad for me to unlock them? 

I'm not insane, I'm not crazy. I won't wield whatever mysteries are in there with greed and malice. Why can't the others understand that? I offered them a place at my side, I offered them all a place.

Sure, I might've slaughtered the ones who dared refuse and oppose me, but it was for the good of my server, and the rest of the people in it. I'm not insane.

I open my inventory and select an apple, watching as it pops into my hand. Munching on it while I mine these netherrack blocks, I hum in satisfaction as the sharp hunger pangs recede, and I feel infinitely better. 

I had pushed the thought out of my head until now, but it's inevitable now. It's there, in front of me, some that are not able to be ignored. 

I have to fight my friends. Most likely to the death.

I never wanted this.

My hopes for a bigger, better future were shattered when they all left after I voiced my full plans to them. They just grabbed their things and left, and I felt something snap in me when I collapsed into that chair.

Maybe I am insane. Maybe they were the only ones keeping me together.

What happened to the Dream Team? Was it because of me and my foolish hopes? 

No, no you won’t think that way. What you’re doing is for the greater good, and if you can somehow find a way to keep them alive for the duration of this, you can show them. Show them everything that you’ve worked so hard for.

This is the last Manhunt.

”Dream, come on.” Tamping down my excitement, I listen to the familiar voice. “Just, surrender, okay? We don’t want to hurt you here, it’s way too risky. If you fall into the lava, we can’t hold a proper funeral for you, and if there’s a chance that you can regen, then that’s not happening.”

Oh, Bad. He's too kind for his own good.

"I can't surrender, can't you see?" The snorts of incoming Piglins prompt me to throw some gold at them, and I decided to stay here and see if they might give me a few Ender Pearls. "This world needs the Secret Keeper to be destroyed. It just has to be done."

"But what's the point?" George jumps in now, backing Bad up. "You killed our friends when they dared to speak up against you!"

"Yeah, and if you have that sort of impulse control," Sapnap is speaking now- "Who knows what you'll do with the power stored in the End City?"

I sigh at their blindness. Why can't they see that I'm the good guy? I'm not going to use it for bad, I'm not going to use it to destroy our world or even the game as a whole. Why would I want to destroy a game built to create? No, the secrets will be learned by me, and I'll do whatever I see fit with them.

"You guys didn't understand before," I reach a steep drop off into lava and I pause, deciding to take a break and wait here, legs dangling dangerously off the cliff. A large Warped forest is a ways to my right. "How can I expect you to understand now? All I can do is warn you away before you guys get yourselves killed."

More silence now. I guess they figured that my bold statement is not worth responding to, and honestly, I'm a bit disappointed. There should be some discourse, right?

The sound of breaking blocks nearby has me on high alert now, but I don't bother with looking around. They're right where I expect them to be. I know what I have to do now, it's clear to me. My only regret is that I wasn't able to persuade them to join me in my quest. 

I open my inventory and select the fishing rod, casually putting it in my left hand as I grab another apple. It's my last one, and I intend to savour it before the juices evaporate in the heat. Of course, I may have to abandon it in case my hearing was misjudged, and the others are closer. 

Now I understand why they went silent. They can't risk it giving away their location to me, though it's futile. I know all.

A Ghast screeches off into the distance as I suck in a deep breath of hot air and let it out slowly, steeling my nerves and preparing for the fight ahead. I'll try to spare their lives and aim to knock them out, but, knowing them, they would prefer death. 

I'll be alone in this world.

Something hits me in the back, actually startling me, and I fall off the edge. Quickly tossing the apple down into the lava pool below, I spin around in midair, flick the fishing pole into the rock overhang above, and skirt across the lava, just barely making it to the base of the cliff.

"Dammit!" I can't tell who said that, but the rest of them join in on the groaning.

"How is he not dead?"

"Did any of you see him go into the lava?" 

I was expecting something like this to occur, putting myself in a vulnerable position like that, but I didn't think that one of them would be so brash as to hit me over with nothing to say.

I open my inventory again and select one of the two stacks of netherrack I had prepared, and begin to tower my way upwards. The plan is to go into the wall directly under them and pop out from behind. That way they'll be cornered and will have no choice but to listen. I'm glad they're all talking loudly so that they probably won't be able to hear the blocks being broken.

Having dug into the wall enough, I swiftly stash the netherrack in my inventory, grip my pickaxe tighter, and break the blocks above, leaping out of the hole, quickly drawing my enchanted axe.

All three of them are peeks by over the edge, and judging by Sapnap’s stillness, I’d say he’s looking at the chat, seeing if he’s missed something.

I could hit them all over.

All it would take is three shoves.

But no, that’s not happening. Shaking my head to clear those intrusive thoughts, I lower my axe. My grip on it is still tight though, I haven’t gotten over the adrenaline rush.

“Guys, I just want to talk.”

All of them scream and jump around to face me. George actually almost slips and falls off the cliff, but Bad grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks him back to safety.

I take a couple steps back, raising my hands up in a defensive position. “I’m not going to attack now. This is just a last ditch effort to get you on my side.”

”Your side?” Bad scoffs and steps away from the edge, pulling George a little ways until he knows that the little British boy is safe. “Dream, you’ve literally just killed our friends! They won’t be able to come back here since you’ve changed the laws here. We’re the only ones stopping you from wreaking havoc on this server.”

Sapnap shoulders past him and stalks towards me, stopping just out of striking distance.

I could be across to him in a flash and watch as I stick my axe through his-

No.

”You better man up and fight us,” He hisses. “or else you’ll be labelled as a coward when we defeat you. You’re not the Dream I know and love, so we have no choice but to stop you.”

A diamond sword appears in his hand, and judging by the shimmering red and gold enchantment on it, it’s been infused with Fire Aspect. I’ll have to be careful.

”I agree,” Bad steps up next to him and draws a regular, unenchanted bow, but I think it’s safe to assume he has stacks of arrows. “We can’t let you go on like this, it’s not healthy.”

I try so hard not to shrink back.

I see George heave a sigh and stand next to the others. “It’s for your own good, Dream. I’m sorry.”

He brandishes a sword of his own, a simple Sharpness enchantment shimmering in hues of purple. 

I’m ready to fight.

No.

”Please-“ My voice cracks as I look at the three of them, standing so defiantly in front of me, shoulders back, head held up high. The whole of the Nether stretches out behind them, a dangerously beautiful backdrop to the dangerously beautiful battle that’s now inevitable. “I don’t want to fight you, because then I have no choice but to kill you. Don’t make me do this.”

I see no fear in any of their faces as Sapnap gestures with his sword, saying the age old words that beckoned a battle.

”Come at me, bro.”

So, I oblige.

Crossing the distance between us, I barely give him time to put up his sword to parry my strong frontal attack. There was an unspoken rule before.

No shields.

George jumps in now, defending Sapnap, and I block their dual attack. I don’t know where Bad has gone, but he’s probably gone up to higher ground, most likely into the Warped Forest. 

I'll worry about him when he starts shooting. I can use that to my advantage. 

Block, thrust, parry, thrust.

Same movements, repeated over and over. They manage to slice my jacket open in a couple of places, and Sapnap has managed to set my pants on fire, but their injuries are worse. 

Way worse.

Time to plead for their lives again. 

"All three of you know that you can't beat me," I say before grabbing an Ender Pearl out of my inventory. "So please, just stand down and let me do this. You'll face punishments for lighting up my favourite pants, but other than that, no more harm will come to you. If you don't...I really will have no choice but to kill you."

George coughs and spits a stream of red blood of to the side, before wiping his mouth and glaring at me. "There's always a choice, you're just too blind to see anything else."

Wordlessly, I toss the pearl over to where Bad is hiding, and there's a slight tug at my core, and then I'm behind him, swinging the axe.

All of the items pop out of him in a ring, and I look away, not wanting to see his body. I hear a small pop as I pick something up from his inventory, but I'm distracted by the remaining friend's noises of shock and disbelief.

I hear them scream his name, and something like guilt tugs at me, but I have to push it aside. I have a mission to accomplish, a promise to fulfil, and a server to lead with unimaginable power. 

They charge at me, and right as I block a particularly hard blow from George, my axe breaks and turns to dust in my hands. Quickly rolling out of the way and running away from them to buy me a few seconds of time, I look at my hotbar and see an iron sword glistening with a knockback enchantment sitting there. Bad's iron sword.

No time.

I grab it and turn to face them, and I see tears in Sapnap's eyes as he recognises it. 

"You green bastard! That was Bad's!"

He lunges for me, and his attacks are wild, not calculating at all. He's hitting just to hit. George can't get a blow in without fear of hitting his friend. 

I'm blocking calmly, waiting until he exhausts himself, and then...

His eyes open widely as he moves back and finds there to be no more space behind him. Surprise, it's the cliff.

I hit him with the sword, and he flies backwards.

I turn away.

He doesn't scream as he plummets.

George has a hand over his mouth, sword hand hanging limp at his side. His gaze meets mine, and I see tears in his eyes as he stares at me in shock and horror. I just murdered his two friends.

My friends.

The guilt hits me hard, causing me to stumble forward.

What have I done?

"George-" I whisper, reaching out a hand towards him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He shakes his head and steps towards me, and now I think we will comfort each other through my mistake, and then move in with the mission. He sees reasoning, he knows that he can’t beat me, Dream, one of the top PvP players. 

But, he does beat me, Sapnap and Bad have beaten me. My mistakes have beaten me, and now another mistake will cost George his life.

My sword is ripped from my hands and my body goes cold with shock as he stabs it into himself.

He collapses, not dead. 

Yet.

I fall with him, grabbing onto him, holding him close, tears gathering in my mask. My stupid mask.

The back of his shirt is slick with his warm blood, and I can feel it pooling under his body. 

No, no, no.

"Why?" I hold him tighter to me as if that would change his actions. As if it could change my actions. “Why would you-why would you do that?”

His voice is a whisper, and I can hear him falling down and away from me, from life. "I don't want to live in a world where my best friend is dead."

And then, he's gone. For good this time.

Nothing will ever bring him back, and I voice my pain to the world now, not caring if any mobs hear me and decide to attack. 

I don't care about anything anymore.


End file.
